Pretty little Vampires
by MissAlli
Summary: The day Edward left widdle sweetheart alone in the woods, she was reported missing. And since then the Cullen's haven't been so lucky, especially since "that thing" happened. And all of their dirty secrets are about to uncovered thanks to little old me. Those pretty little vampire's better watch out because they are about turn over in their graves -B


**Happy new years eve! (not sure about you people up top but down in Australia were partying :D)Anyway i just finished all the pretty little lairs books and it gave me an idea for a fanfic an you don't need to read PLL to get the gist of the story- actually its better if you didn't because the ending might be sort of the same.**

How it all began

Have you been so sure of something before? You would bet a million dollars on it? Like the time when you and your third grade friends swore to eternal friendship, and when you thought that if put blond highlights in your hair and fixed up your teeth that the guy who sat behind you in maths would notice you or the time you studied the whole night for that math test and you were certain you were going to get an A?

Sometime things don't go according to plan, your best friend in year three turned out to be a total bitch and the blond highlights turned out orange? Not to mention you studied the wrong section of your textbook and got an F? Well that's what happened to Isabella Swan, she had been so sure that Edward was hers that they would be together forever, heck she'd even bet a million on it. Until one day Edward decided to change everything. And I guess that day everything Edward had been sure of went out the window too

It was nearing September when it happened, not even little Alice saw it coming.

It was the day after Bella's disastrous eighteenth birthday and if that wasn't enough of a milestone moment in Bella's life then this afternoon surely was.

Edward Cullen, the love of her life was saying goodbye and that he didn't love her anymore.

"You don't want me?" Bella had said in a feeble whisper she was about to crumble.

"No" Edward replied, if Bella had been paying attention she might have noticed the strain in his voice or that he'd hesitated before answering.

Edward was expecting her to be sad, to cry, to beg for him to stay. He was prepared for that because in the long run, the separation would do her good. Last night had been way to close; the longer he stayed with Bella the more he put her in danger. He had known she would be devastated but he wasn't expecting this.

The weak hollow look on her face was gone in an instant; a fierce flicker of danger flashed through her eyes. Edward took a step back shocked, he had never seen Bella this angry before, or anything remotely angry for that matter, she was standing straight with her shoulders squared her hands on her hips and then in a hard cold voice that didn't sound like Bella at all she growled "leave then" and walked out of the forest back too her house

Edward was taken aback for a second, it was even harder not to run up kiss her to hold her close and tell her meant none of it. But with the look on her face she probably wouldn't have let him anyway.

Edward ran to where he was meeting his family, and then he remembered one last thing he was meant to say. He had to tell her to be safe, don't do anything reckless or stupid, he couldn't bare it if Bella was hurt. He ran back faster than he ever thought he could he run.

"Bella!" he cried.

But Bella was gone.

Maybe if he followed her scent and ran to find her none of this would have happened, he could have seen who killed her. He realised that the next day.

"Why don't you put on the news, huh why don't you see all the shit you've caused" Alice hissed as they were just coming through the door. Alice had never sworn in her whole life- existence, her vocabulary of bad words ranged from golly to darn.

"Alice!" Esme said appalled "don't speak like-'but she was cut off by the sound of the television.

They watched in silence, you couldn't even hear breathing. They watched footage of police circling Bella's house. Bella's parents were red faced and crying. A photo of Bella from a few months ago came on the screen. Then Alice turned the TV off. Edward fell to his knees agony, and pain were plastered on his cold face

"She's gone and fucking killed herself" Alice thought angrily obviously aimed at Edward, actually angry didn't describe the murderous look on her face

"No" he chocked "She's not dead they said she's missing"

"Regardless, we better get back to forks before they notice our absence" Carlisle said with no emotion. He was right, police would think that the Cullen's would have something to do with it if they left the day she disappeared. And they did but as much as Edward denied it, it was his fault she was gone.

So they came back to Forks, but Edward didn't go to school. He never did anything.

_Hunt, comeback, do nothing._

The others eventually stopped mourning I mean if you can live forever you're not going to spend it sad and lonely; and slowly they started to get a new feeling when they thought of Bella

Relief

Sure Bella was Bella, clumsy lovable Bella; she was the only person who could make Edward laugh, who could talk to Alice about something that wasn't clothes, the only person Rosalie was jealous of. She was brave, strong and kind.

But she was also the only person who knew more about them anyone else.

Yes Bella was dead and Edward wounds would never heal, but at least the only human who knew their secrets was gone. They didn't have to wait in fear for Alice to have a vision of Bella telling someone. At least there secrets were safe.

And they were, for a one year anyway.

**OK**** this is all I've written so far because i'm not sure if I will continue it- i just want to see if people like and how many reviews it gets and stuff but if i don't finish it someone else is welcome too. I'm halfway through the next chapter and we will start getting the text messages!**

**Anyway if you think you might know what happened to Bella or who "B" is then write it in your review and i'll PM you if you were right- and yes i know its not that far into the story but i want to know if the person is too obvious.**

**R&R **

**Alice**


End file.
